


Encounter With A Chair

by 912luvjaxlean



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hot Humor, McQuirk, Phrack Fucking Friday, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/912luvjaxlean/pseuds/912luvjaxlean
Summary: Phryne receives a provocative note from Johnny McQuirk, that sailor of secrets and surprises. She goes in pursuit.





	Encounter With A Chair

Scene:  Inspector Jack Robinson’s office. Jack is standing by his desk. He sits down gingerly, stirs aspirin powders into a glass of water, and quickly drinks it. A blue beret sits on top of his uncluttered desktop. The phone rings.

“Inspector Robinson.”

“Jack, it’s me.”

“Is this important, Miss Fisher?”

“Yes. I just had an encounter with McQuirk.”

“I thought I told you to stay away from him.”

“I know you did. But he sent me a provocative note that said: Escaped to secret lair. Bring bum,” explained Phryne.

“Bum? Surely he wrote rum?”

“I was compelled to bring both.”

“But, was that safe, Miss Fisher?”

“I know no fear, Inspector.”

“Yes, but perhaps McQuirk does. Continue with your report please.”

“Well, after finding his secret lair, which really wasn’t that secret since the return address was on the envelope…”

“He slipped up, did he?”

“I think deep down, he wanted me to find him,” Phryne whispered.

“Hmm, deep down?” Jack murmured.

“Yes,” Phryne purred.

“Go on, then.”

“I boldly entered the upstairs room over the dockside bar and found McQuirk lying in wait. He was propped up in the bed with his small cigar in hand.

“I’m sorry you think that,” Jack said wistfully.

“Oh! I meant what he was smoking, not what he was actually touching.”

“So, to be perfectly clear, he was propped up in bed, smoking a cigarillo and touching himself?”

“Yes, I had no idea he smoked.”

“And wearing?”

“Navy blue trousers, cream colored blouse with a small pattern of whimsical anchors, a double-breasted pea coat and a charming royal blue beret.”

“I meant the sailor.”

“He was wearing dark trousers, an undershirt and braces.”

“Did you notice anything else? It’s all in the details, Miss Fisher.”

“He had a growing erection.”

“You could see that from the doorway?”

“I noticed it when I went over and sat on the bed.”

“You saw no danger in approaching him?” asked Jack.

“How else could I share the rum with him?”

“Plausible excuse as always. Please continue.”

“We drank from the bottle of rum. I questioned him about his intentions by opening his trousers. He put his lips around the bottle’s neck, tilted his head and drank deeply. He’s quite oral, you know.”

“Interesting point,” said Jack.

“His actions suggested fellatio. I took the hint. Using my mouth, my tongue, my lips, my...”

“God!”

“You did ask for the details, Jack. After my delicious repast, I stood up and became a bit dizzy. McQuirk quickly rose and caught me as I swayed. He said it would help the faintness, if I put my head lower than my body. I took his advice and bent over a chair, of course.”

“Of course.”

“That’s when he pulled down my trousers with one fell swoop,” exclaimed Phryne.

“Did your knickers get swooped, too?”

“Immediately afterwards. There I was bent over that chair, my bum exposed, naked to his gaze. And…

“And?”

“He drank a glass of water. I believe he was toying with me. I don’t know how he could resist my firm round flesh. My bare bottom presented to his lascivious and lustful perusal as I was positioned over that chair, shivering.”

“Because the room was chilly?”

“In anticipation, Jack.”

“Oh. And, you say that this quirky fellow simply hydrated and was only interested in the perusal of your derriere?”

“Not just his perusal. His pursuit. He moved behind me and began to massage and knead my flesh as though he was a randy baker making a special loaf out of me.”

“Interesting image, Miss Fisher.”

“His large hands caressed that unknown part of me. He used his thumbs to gently open my cleft and probed me with a fingertip. I tried to escape, but his big strong hand was on the small of my back. Then, he pushed his manly finger inside.”

“You shock me.”

“Not that shocking. He used a nicely scented lubricant from Paris that I just happened to have in my handbag.”

“A gentleman, then?” asked Jack.

“And, masterful. He performed a surprise pincer move to bring me off. While his index finger penetrated my secret orifice, his thumb entered my delicate other part. He gripped me, while I rode his hand all the way up the mountain and down the other side.”

“You are alright, aren’t you?’

“Well, I am using a pillow on the chair in my phone alcove, Jack”

“A sensitive move on your part. Do you have any final thoughts about this recent encounter?”

“Yes. I made sure that McQuirk understood that turnabout is fair play.”

“I suspect that he now knows the true meaning of being wrapped around her finger.”

“Have you seen my beret, Jack?”

“Here on my desk. It was found on the floor by a chair.”

“Nightcap, Inspector?”

“On my way, Miss Fisher.”


End file.
